


Throw the dice and lift your feet; Wherever you go is a way to me

by pseudorabbit



Series: 十秒 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Kaiba Seto, Female Mutou Yuugi, Female Yami Yuugi | Atem, Firsts, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Minor Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sex Talk, Shower Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Trans Female Character, Trans Kaiba, awkward sex talks, sex reassignment surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudorabbit/pseuds/pseudorabbit
Summary: [AU - Fem!Kaiba, Fem!Atem, Fem!Yuugi]If someone told Atem the ten seconds she took on that day to enter that chat, searching for an internship, traveling abroad and consequently meeting Yuki Mutou and Seiko Kaiba - Kaiba Corporation's almighty CEO - would turn her life like that, she wouldn't believe the person for one solid minute.The foreigner comes to Domino City seeking new opportunities to increase her gaming skills without many presumptions and ends up winning the job of her dreams, a friendship believed to be soul-bonded and a love worth of ten thousand lifetimes.





	1. Your eyes that look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Title and overall lyrics spread through the fic is from AOA's **10 seconds**. Gee, I adore that song...
> 
> It wasn't my intention writing this beast of a fanfic when all I wanted was filthy porn with a bit of a fluff - it ended up being lots of fluffy banter with filthy porn and a bit of a plot - if you squeeze it up tight enough.
> 
> Yes, this is huge. No, I've never written anything this _gigantic_ in my whole life - let alone in _motherfucking english_ , so I'm kinda freaking out rn.
> 
> It was still written with all my love, and tho this one is finished, I don't intend to let go of this au anytime soon, so it might become a series soon enough - as much as work and my other obligations allow me, that is, so a little patience is all I ask of you guys.
> 
> Beyond that, I hope anyone who stumble across this beast of a fic enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it - english is **not** my first language and although I edited and went through this massive thing twice it was still unbeta-ed, so mistakes may happen, my apologies on that. That's it I guess.
> 
> Also, I was beautifully inspired by @[rowanthestrange_yugihell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanthestrange_yugihell/pseuds/rowanthestrange_yugihell) 's trans female Kaiba and it was kind of the fuse to this whole thing to come alive, though they don't even know that as I'm shy **as fuck** , so if you came up to this fic, go give their [beautiful series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/679958) a little love. And now I'm off.
> 
>  
> 
> _Hope you like it x_
> 
>  
> 
> King.
> 
> -

**I**

 

 _Come closer, just for 10 seconds_  
So no one can know  
Feel me, just for 10 seconds  
So no one can see...

 

Their first time was rushed and desperate.

 

It was in the spark of lust and rage and rivalry, all mashed up and jumbled into a feeling neither could name -  or rather, they did, but were still too stubborn and somewhat naive to admit what was really going on since the first time they stood on the battlefield against each other.

 

Sworn rivals since the first encounter.

 

_Or were they?_

 

All thy crucial deities knew from the very start what each turn of heads in the opposite direction really meant, when they kicked and screamed and bumped shoulders onto long corridors, deep down all they wanted were a way to release all that damn _frustration_ that each day consumed both women from their insides threatening to devour them whole.

 

Naturally, all that clashing personalities and the constant obligation in seeing see each other every day was slowly getting to the worst (or best) of them – it was only this little _thing_ at first, but a couple little things can become a giant issue pretty fast, if you don’t take the time to resolve the problem fast enough.

 

This was kind of what happened.

 

“You may not see the predicament at hand, but if we keep acting this way that could bring severe consequences towards the way some of our associates communicate with us. Perhaps we should be... a bit more... _cautious._ “ Atem tried to tone down her tiredness and dissatisfaction as much as she could, but Kaiba seemed particularly.....  _Irreducible_. To say the least – to not say _annoying_. Really, the foreigner was trying her very best not to jump up on her superior as of right now.

 

She couldn't muster some of hers and her boss' diverse ways of ruling the gaming company and also the CEO’s overall eeriness at interpersonal relationships.

 

“I do not care, and personally I don’t feel like these are matters of your concern,” her always-there crimson lipstick turned in displeasure as if each and every of Atem’s moves personally offended the CEO “listen, Atem, you might be one of my best duelists and an excellent resource for the company to boat, but It'd be a bliss if you could just remember who is in charge here.”  She didn't even bat an eye at the Egyptian’s direction. Atem bit her lip in frustration.

 

The thing is, that sort of exchange was common ground for them by now, and if Atem took her sweet time to reminisce afterwards, she wouldn't be able to pinpoint what exactly flipped the switch into the almighty Seiko Kaiba, but in one minute they started discussing something in a sarcastic filled manner, all ironic smiles and small jabs here and there, calmly walking some long, dark corridor among zillions alike on the Kaiba Corp building, and, when they realized, they were at each other’s necks - _quite literally_ , as Seiko had Atem pinned against the wall, one of her legs pressed between the slightly shorter woman’s ones, her red lips biting the other's neck quite furiously, one of the CEO’s hands under Atems black waistcoat, dangerously close of her colleague's breasts. Atems hands, in turn, were at Seiko’s middle, pulling her boss closer and closer, seeking the friction unabashedly, as she always was when it came to her own pleasure.

 

In retrospect, if anyone questioned any of the two what happened that first day and what was the path taken for that situation to occur, neither would know what to say. Seiko would grunt something unintelligible, filled with some curses here and there and finish it with a glorious “This isn't a matter of your concern”  and Atem would probably just scratch her voluminous blonde hair feigning innocence - but in reality fairly proud of herself - smile and shrug, forging a nonchalance neither quite felt.

 

They sure took their lovable time, but everyone and their mother at Kaiba Corp – also anyone who happened to be involved in any way in duel monsters and had stayed more than 10 seconds with the two of them in the same room - could feel the tension. It was almost palpable. They were just too oblivious to notice. “Or just plain dumb” Joey (or Mokuba) would complete.

 

That corridor incident was the first time they made out. For some reason, Kaiba always had a way to excuse herself before they could finish, Atem only conclusion was she was being teased. Heavily so – The blonde was greatly torn between kick Kaiba or kiss her (more.  Kiss her _more_. Once she could get a grip on the CEO, the Egyptian could never get enough of her). There was no other explanation for this constant leaving her hanging on problem.

 

At least Seiko had the minimum decency to wait for her to deal with her frustrations before they could carry on with their work duties or else Atem could really kick her butt. Be it at a duel or quite literally. She'd also quite enjoy having a chance to grab that lovely bottom again as soon as possible, it was so round and soft, but also firm in all the right places and...

 

OK, focus.

 

Point is, Atem could always question her but it was not like they were.....  It was not like they were _dating_ (though, at this point, it wouldn't be so dreadful if they _did_ , but Atem wouldn't be the one to _ask her out_ ), and let’s be honest here, she didn’t want to confront her boss and end up the fun times they were having -  or worse -  mess up their whole dynamics up to this point.

 

Man, relationships sure were complicated.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, there is this girl I.... kind of....  fancy? From work? And we fool around a lot - but only on work hours, which is very much wrong, I'm well aware, do not start. But she's so stubborn and I want to confront her about the nature of our relationship and why she always seems to... withdraw as quickly as possible whenever I try to take a step further....“ Atem brought some of her rebel pink locks behind her ear again, a little coy ”I was wondering if you could, perhaps, offer me some assistance,”

 

“So basically you want to fuck Kaiba at her own office and wonder what’s wrong with that. Also you totally got the hots for her. Joey owns me 10 bucks.”

 

“PARTNER!! I cannot believe you’ve been betting my romantic affairs and whatnots with that boyfriend of yours, what sort of humiliation-!“ Atem huffed, her head between her hands now.

 

“My dearest, my best half, you might be my best friend, but you're still too good to poke fun at. 'Sides, it’s great to see you losing your composure, you always seem in control all the time and sometimes it kinda annoys me to the bone. You and Kaiba have that in common.”

 

“I can sense some personal grudges,“ Yuki made a face “however, do you believe it's me who's cooperating for the endeavors among us being at this place currently? Am I too forward?”

 

For all years they've lived together and knew each other, Atem sounded a little insecure about being always so assertive when it came to the things she wanted. And she wanted Kaiba. Nothing wrong with that, right?

 

Ah, wasn't love a mysterious thing?

 

Those were Yuki’s exactly words for her.

 

The younger couldn't help but giggle at the tiny, almost imperceptible blush high of her best friend's cheeks when the L word was pronounced - and not the one the Egyptian was used to hear when directed to herself.

 

So to speak, not the fun L word.

 

“I-I wouldn't go that far as call this whole ordeal.... In any case, teasing and bets,” Atem still hasn't forgiven her friend for the misstep “aside, I was hoping to receive some enlightenment on the matter, as I find myself completely in the dark. And even if what we do possess at the very moment is...  _fun_ , for a lack of a better word, I enjoyed our friendly rivalry and banter just as much and I'm unsettled in believing I could lose it all in confronting her to give a step further... Or else to refrain ourselves completely of what we're doing right now.“

 

“Well, I'd say go for it because everyone with eyes can see it’s completely mutual but Kaiba’s resolution is as thick as a rock so she could very well shut you off and things between you two could get _hella awkward_ \- still, and I’m going to be very sincere to you about this, “ Yuki touched Atem’s shoulder amicably “there’s no way you can go back to what you were before now. From that very first grope fest in the corridors, you both stepped upon something you can only move forward now, for better or worse.“

 

Atem’s thick, golden eyebrows met in disturbance, a tiny pout half formed on her pink lips “I suppose there's nothing much who’s left for me, then”

 

“s'ppose not” Yuki’s hand on her shoulder was trembling a little, the slightly older woman went to check on her friend – the Egyptian shoved Yuki into the sofa they were both seated in pure indignation when she noticed the smaller one was, in fact, not trembling in faintly concern but instead, laughing at her expense. “Hey!! Would you please cease your laughter???”

 

Yuki laid on their sofa comfortably and actually cleaned up _tears_ with the back of her petite hands before speaking again between small laughs “ _sorry_ , sorry... but, imagine if you get to make your _mooves_ on her... you'd date the most desired woman in the whole province!! _hahahahaha_ ”

 

“I can’t see how this is so amusing” she crossed her arms, trying not to accompanying her friend in her fit, just by the possibilities.

 

“I mean, who doesn't want to get into Seiko Kaiba’s skirts??? And you're halfway there, buddy!! Gods, I wanted a piece of her in my wildest dreams. But we know each other since birth so it’d be just weird. Even Joey wanted a piece of her but if you say that to his face he'll deny it to his tomb!!!! My baby girl came from Egypt the other day to an exchanging program and now is becoming an adult catching the biggest fish in the whole duel monsters circuit!!! Congratulations! Now go and let's see your cherry pop!! Make me proud!!!!“

 

“I constantly wonder why I come to you for romantic advice... One of the universe's most intriguing mysteries is how you got heartthrob Joey Wheeler to d-eeeeeeeww _staph grbfing myf cheefks_!!!!”

 

Yuki jumped to her lap and started to mercilessly tickle her friend as if they were a couple of teenagers again - they couldn't even hear the key’s sound when Joey came home, being greeted by a defeated Atem spread all over their sofa with his tiny excuse of a girlfriend above her, a rose blush in the entirety of their so alike faces and mess of hairs pointing at every possible direction. He chuckled fondly at the sight.

 

“SO,“ he let himself be heard, clapping his hands mischievously, the ladies jumping a bit in their places by the sound of his voice “what are you guys doing in this fine Thursday afternoon?“

 

Before Atem could say anything, Yuki intervened, “Atem has it bad for Kaiba and just now realized it. Came by seeking professional advice.”

 

“From who??“ he teased. Turning to the older of the two, he went “Awful taste in women btw” he made a face, playfully, Atem smiled shyly in reply. Joey messed up her already lost cause of a hair and pecked his girlfriend lips briefly, heading towards the kitchen, his voice losing volume as he walked away “Wanna hear everything, gonna make popcorn.”

 

“Also you own me 10 bucks, loser!!“

 

“You suck!!!“ was Joey’s only response.

 

“Love you too!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

Their first time was rushed and desperate.

 

 

 

If you asked Seiko Kaiba why she was in her office on a bright Sunday morning instead of at home, resting, pampering her (not so little anymore) brother or even observing the way of her cats while squeezing some work at home, seated on her almost pornographic like enormous sofa with her laptop at hand and a fat cup of coffee nearby, the sunlight penetrating her ceiling to the roof windows and invading her living room until she got fed up of too much brightness and just closed the heavy velvet crimson curtains - Sunday was mostly of her personal employees' day off after all -  like she just did to her office room just a couple minutes ago. The only difference was these curtains were a deep shade of blue, not red.

 

Point is, she had receive a lengthy and apologetic message from Atem, asking her to meet at the office, she said she had something of utmost importance to address and was entirely sorry, but realized Kaiba Corp was the only place fitting for this talk as she did not have any knowledge about Kaiba’s household's whereabouts.

 

And why would she? Kaiba thought, much satisfied with herself.

 

Atem made herself known by the way Seiko was accustomed. She appeared out of thin air, as a vision, as something ethereal, almost like a goddess - Seiko would never let Atem know about these things on her mind. The Egyptian hair was a mess, but more than its usual mess, it was more or less beyond repair. As if pulled by the invisible strings of fate, Kaiba saw herself pushing stray strands back to the other woman's ear. Her hand took more than the time strictly necessary, her caress was way more intimate to an only boss-employee relationship. Atem was staring at her with those big, violet eyes, capable of drowning a whole city. Kaiba certainly had been drowning in them for a while now.

 

Seiko cleared her throat, retreating to herself in one swift motion. Where her hand was before now was Atem’s. The blonde looked almost in pain. Seiko found difficult to breathe.

 

“So, Atem, hm... What was the reason you wanted a meeting so quickly and so directly. Which matter requires such urgency as-”

 

“Us”

 

Seiko crossed her arms, “I don’t believe I follow-”

 

“Hell yes you damn do” the shorter choice of words alarmed them both “I'm trying to discover what is it that is happening between the two of us, Kaiba. Because once you cradle me and we exchange fluids at the first empty room you can find but most of the times I do not understand you. And, gods forgive me, I want to. I want to get to know every piece of you. Even the ones you're not too fond of. I want to be fond of them until we can both be fond of them together, gods, what am I saying...“

 

Atem hekd her head between her arms, feeling helpless and a little embarrassed. She dared a peck at her boss and her obnoxious heart skipped a beat at the sight - Seiko's arms were still crossed, and her furrowed brows pretended ignorance, but her defensive posture and labored breathe meant exactly what Atem wanted to know.

 

The Egyptian took a deep breath.

 

“So explain to me, tell me what I've been wondering this whole time. Do you want me? But not just as a fleeting thing. As something... official? Because I want it. I want us... To become official.“ she cracked a cheeky grin at that, hoping to light up the mood “I am even willing to admit that you are greater than me - in some aspects - a few of them. Never duel monsters. Some things just cannot change.“

 

Kaiba kept quiet the whole time. Atem considered herself a pretty self centered and rational person, but all that expectation was making anxiety slowly creeping its way at the back of her neck, quietly whispering things at her, some of them she just couldn't help but babble along without any filter like, “Seiko, you're making me a bit... you should at least say something so I could get myself... I am still waiting for your a-”

 

 

“UUGHBBBGGH CANT YOu JUST SHUT THE FU cK UP FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE I’M TRYING TO THINK-“

 

“AAAAH ENOUGH, IF YOU DON’T WANT IT THEN JUST DON’T LEAVE ME HANGIN’ IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF YOUR STILETTOS FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE-“

 

“YOU WANT AN ANSWER?  EEWWGHEUHH _FINE_ , HERE’S YOUR ANSWER-“ and Kaiba kissed Atem.

 

Kaiba not only kissed Atem, Kaiba motherfucking took Atem by the shoulders and threw the blonde on her desk - all papers and shit up there before the other be damned - she was cradling her employee’s head all the time so she wouldn't suffer a concussion, just a few well deserved bruises for her insolence, she would point out later (Seiko had her fair share of bruises from that day, too, just different ones, in different places), nonetheless, the impact made the Egyptian moan, a mix of pain and pleasure - a resume of her relationship with the brunette.

 

Kaiba kissed Atem like her whole world was centered on Atem’s mouth _“here's your answer”_ , she had said - Atem felt like her heart was going to _explode_.

 

Soon enough (not soon enough) Seiko’s dark red lips were kissing Atem’s breasts, with the same intensity she did with her lips - seeing the trail of red marks her lipstick left in her path was doing things to Atem she didn't know was possible - sure, she had been with her fair share of women before and she and Seiko had experienced this and that, but if she said she hadn't imagined all the places those sinful lips would be put to a better use every time Seiko said something that the Egyptian disagreed with what a big fat lie she'd be telling....!

 

Seiko sucked and licked with vigor, biting her nipples surprisingly delicate, in contrast to her feverous hands, already teasing at Atem’s clit - the blond knew she wouldn't last much at this pace.

 

Atem braced herself when Seiko started to descend her lips, her red trail making the blonde stomach squirm in pleasure, little _ahs_ and _ohs_ coming out of her lips constantly now, the Egyptian’s hands glued themselves automatically at her boss’ hair, a pair of intense azure eyes were all the warning she got before Seiko disappeared behind her skirt and Atem saw stars.

 

“Ah... Ah... Kaiba....  Ah- I _wanna_ -“

 

“Tell me, what it is that you require.”

 

“I want to look at you.”

 

Atem couldn't see her yet, but by the considerably raising in temperature in Kaiba’s face by her nether regions; she could guess her statement made the almighty Kaiba blush.

 

_Who'd ever known-!_

 

Hot and bothered and a little pissed, with some assistance, Seiko could get rid of Atem’s skirt till the middle of her knees and that was as good as anything Atem would get. She could tell the other was closer as well - she'd been humping the side of the table for a while now.

 

Kaiba restarted her work with renewed energy when her azure eyes encountered Atem’s lilac ones. She sucked and licked and fingered all the places Atem’s moans told her it felt good and in no time she was climaxing. All powerful and shameless and loud, like in everything else she ever did. Seiko rode her own orgasm and came to Atem’s side, who demanded kisses. Seiko showed the Egyptian her tongue - that didn’t stop her as much as encouraged her to suck the other’s muscle inside her mouth. Seiko almost felt like getting hard again. _Almost_.

 

After couple more kisses that became another lazy make out session, breathless, Kaiba finally spoke “Are you always going to be the shameless one in this relationship?”

 

“Someone has to over compensate your tight ass-ness, aren't I certain?

 

“Mutou surely is an awful influence in your personal life and manners, that’s for sure.

 

Atem giggled, feeling sated and really, really happy. Seiko embraced her by the waist, her nose on the crook of the Egyptian’s neck, breathing her scent. Atem never thought of Kaiba being the cuddly after sex type of gal, but then again, there were plenty of stuff she still didn't know.

 

Plenty of time to learn, though.

 

“Do you truly intend to sleep in a mahogany desk, covered in come, in the middle of a Sunday morning, at your huge office room on your own Company?

 

“ _Shhhut uppp_. It is, in fact, my corporation. And it’s a Sunday. Nobody is going to come. Just catch some sleep. Your message left me all fidgety and I couldn't sleep one bit, your ass. Also, as you smartly pointed out, I am the main donor of everything. So relax and when we wake up I'll take you home then we shower and do all these _booooring_ things.

 

“My home or you home?”

 

“Mine – Yours - _Whatever_. _Shhh_. Go. To. **Sleep**. Atem.

 

_“Ayy, ayy boss.”_

 

 

 

**II**

_I feel you fire, my heart is higher;  
my entire body reacts to you... _

 

 

Their second time (or, as Atem would call if you asked her, their first time as **girlfriends** ) was a little less of a tornado. It still had that essential _clinginess_ and part of their natural dominance – most of it coming from Kaiba’s part - though if you asked her, she would probably flip you off and keep walking with her best boss face on.

 

 

The funny thing about Atem and Seiko being in a relationship is that nothing much had changed between their overall dynamics - they'd still argue a lot for kinda some silly motives, they'd still disappeared mysteriously when walking down some aisles at the company and they'd still solved most of their problems in a duel monsters battle - which amused their colleagues to no end.

 

However, the divergences laid on the little, daily things. How they almost always had their meals together - if it didn't interfere to their daily schedules, always the workaholics, them, the nearly imperceptible soft smiles directed at one another in accordance when they thought no one else was watching and one of the women had an valuable idea. No one ever flat out addressed these matters, everyone wanted to keep their heads - and their jobs - where they were, thank you very much, but among the scowling and harsh maneuvers, it was rewarding to some of the most antique employees to see their boss in such high spirits after what seemed such a long time.

 

Roland was one of those employees - who knew Kaiba for a good part of her life now; he, of course, noted the subtle heart change she had after what he judged a pretty eventless Sunday. Not for Roland. He could sense the slightest amend in his boss' behaviors with so much as a turn of a head in her general direction.

 

“You seem in good spirits today, boss” he couldn't help but comment on the fact. Was it any other person jabbing the event in a witty way they'd end up either unemployed or with two or three broken fingers. But it was Roland we were talking about, so almost everything was a green light of a topic for him to talk about.

 

Seiko just smirked. “I do, don't I. I wonder- Roland, be a darling and do me a favor would you?

 

“Anything, Ma'am.”

 

“As soon as Ms. Ishak comes, tell her to pass by my office. I do not want her to stop by the coffee machine or greet every other employee she sees on her way at the corridors like every other day, I just want her to come straight,“ Seiko snickered to herself, solely focused on her short black nails “to me.”

 

“Sure thing, Ma'am” Roland bowed slightly, trying to hide the smile of pride threatening to burst out of his features.

 

If Seito saw it or Roland noticed she did, neither commented on the matter.

 

Roland never considered himself a man of gossip, but wasn't this something a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

 

You see, there were many bets going on behind Seiko and Atem’s backs the whole time since their first duel to not take advantage of. And it wasn't like this whole ordeal had been kept a secret from the almighty CEO, who, at first would just make up a disgusted face and carry on with her own endeavors, with an “If you gossipmongers have time to make games about my romantic dealings, might as well put some mind onto the actual games we work on at this company”

 

That been said, it was time to collect.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You wanted to see me?“ Atem was feeling oddly.... _nervous_.

 

Ok, nervous was probably the understatement of the century. The hottest woman she had the luck, no, the _privilege_ to hook up with just yesterday called her first thing in the morning by her personal assistant to come and see her by her office - if it was in everyday’s circumstances, it was a pretty standard behavior, but they were dating now - the word still left Atem’s body tingling, and she was received with a pretty cozy  breakfast, a lilac lotus prettily standing up in a vase by the center of it, all organized in Kaiba’s huge-ass mahogany desk.

 

The same desk the brunette ate Atem’s out with nothing but enthusiasm just yesterday.  The Egyptian couldn't help but blush. Seiko looked at her with questioning eyes.

 

Atem cleared her throat “Never took you by the romantic type” she put back a strand of pink hair to the back of her ear, smiling mischievously.

 

“There are plenty of things you're still not aware I'm capable of being, Atem.” Kaiba said, feigning superiority when, really, Atem knew she just felt as embarrassed as herself.

 

It put the Egyptian a bit at ease.

 

“I admit that each step to this very room today was a little heavier than most days, I didn’t know what to expect when I walked past the door, so-” Seiko lifted one perfect eyebrow behind her cup of coffee “what I am trying to say is I’m glad we finally seem to be on the same page.”

 

Atem took a seat right in from of her girlfriend. The word still gave her pleasant chills.

 

“Oh. Right - This was mostly Roland’s idea, I may be great at running a huge gaming company mostly by my own but interpersonal relationships aren't really my forte so...“ she bit her lip. Atem crossed her legs, trying to focus - on their conversation, that is. Not on Kaiba’s crimson lips - or azure eyes. Or long maroon locks tied up in an untidy bun that looked much thought through to be really messy.

 

That moment was the instant to be serious - to mold the very basis of their relationship. It was proven to be extremely difficult to focus with Kaiba being effortlessly gorgeous on a Monday morning. Life wasn't fair for some girls out there. She bit her lip as well.

 

Seiko made a face “Please focus at the matter at hand and stop having dirty thoughts right in front of me, it's disgusting. We're discussing some serious business here.” 

 

Oh gods. That was quick as a whip to bring Atem’s attention back to their actual conversation.

 

“And do eat something, you are so thin and I barely see you eating during work hours, I fear you're going to disappear right in front of my eyes one of these days,” concern marked her features, despite her never-ending scowling, Seiko’s ways of showing concern and affection were especially amusing. Atem chucked. She nearly lost the wicked change in her partner's voice when she finished with “moreover, I am nothing but a generous woman, and we can always find time for desserts when our obligations don’t seem so... time consuming.” The way her lips parted and her whole body come right up into Atem’s direction, elbows on the table, hands on her chin, a sinful smile tinting perfect white teeth suggested what kind of dessert the young CEO had been thinking of. Atem gulped.

 

She wouldn't be herself if she hadn't a comeback ready on the tip of her lips, though  “You could say that again, I've been troubled by all kinds of wrong appetites at the most inconvenient timings, you see, there is this lady, who's my superior, who I may or may not fancy and her lips reminds me of strawberries.” Kaiba licked her lips, her legs clenching unconsciously “I wonder, at some clearly inappropriate environments if she would taste of strawberries, as we haven't had the chance to properly taste each other thoroughly-”

 

“For the love of the Gods, Atem” Seiko breathed, rising up “You're completely devious. Also a fucking nympho,” Atem knew she had won when Seiko started to curse “by any means, I was being serious when I said I don't see you eating anything aside coffee, so eat. And I meant _food_ , do not interrupt me with any of your torrid fantasies or whatsoever. We'll discuss these matters.... At another giving moment” She patted her girlfriend’s mess of a hair warmly and walked with certain less class than usual to her mini bathroom, making Atem snicker.

 

“Yea asshole, your little 'strawberry' talk gave me a boner. I hope you're satisfied with yourself!” Kaiba shouted still going on her way without ever looking back at the other woman's general direction.

 

“Amazingly so, baby doll!!“ She shouted back, biting deliciously at the fruit itself, a vicious smirk plastered on her face.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

You'd imagine having Seiko as your girlfriend and Atem’s libido the same day they made the whole thing official they'd go all the way but things didn't work like this in real life.

 

First and foremost - they both had jobs, and super life consuming ones -  being CEO and one of her most important staff members, respectively, Seiko and Atem didn't have that much free time to plan a full on escapade,  they had their fair share of fun in some of the most odd places at the company and might or might not have been caught by a couple of other employees by the time their involvement were not hidden anymore, but, couple handjobs and making out in every dark corner when possible wasn't really what one could call an active sexual life.

 

Aside that, Atem lived with her best friend and the girl’s boyfriend and even though they weren't much for privacy on their part, she was still their guest - and she was quite _loud_ during sex, so bringing Kaiba with them around wasn't an option.

 

In addition to the fact that the aforementioned straight out stated that “If I’ve got to be naked in the same environment Wheeler lives in I don't think I could ever get hard again, Atem, my deepest apologies” She didn't seem the least bit sorry.

 

And Seiko lived in a mansion with a bazillion of strangers and her little brother so nope, not going there.

 

(Though the ‘strangers’ thing were not really part of the problem as they got caught by their colleagues almost in a weekly basis by now.  It was more the Mokuba thing and they both agreed on that.)

 

Seiko’s little brother had hinted here and there that he could always sleep at a friend's if they wanted to be more comfortable when they were all cuddling on the living room innocently watching a movie and Atem would blush and become a stutter mess and Kaiba would be completely scandalized because her 16 year old brother _should not know_ about these adult things. Mokuba would just roll his eyes at her in that same nonchalantly Kaiba attitude. That would make Atem laugh. And receive a light tap on the shoulder, a reprimanded “Fu- _Freaking_ back me up here, Ishak, would ya!!!!“

 

So, their second time (or, as Atem would call if you asked her, their first time as **girlfriends** ) was a little less of a tornado.

 

It had a little bit of desperation, because they’ve waited a bit but it seemed like _too much_ \- they've been dating for a couple months now - and it was a quiet, rainy Thursday evening.

 

It was Atem’s day off.

 

Which is funny if you thought about it because, you see, Kaiba was still her boss after all - so when she called her the day before, telling she was free for the next day, she already knew what they were in for?!

 

She couldn't wait.

 

Seiko sent a message to her little brother, telling him she would've been home late, later than usual; perhaps she would be home only by the next day and her only reply were a bunch of suggestive emojis.

 

They just grew up too fast for their own good these days....

 

Then, she sent another message, this time to her girlfriend, telling her she'd be on her way in a couple minutes, all professional. She received a bunch of winking emojis and hearts as a response.

 

“Idiot...“ she smiled. Atem had some similarities with Mokuba that made Seiko’s heart bleed - made the CEO’s brain having quite the dangerous thoughts about forever.

 

She stretched and got up, catching her stuff very carefully. Tonight, was the night she enchanted a magician.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Finding a parking spot was a fucking nightmare.

 

Because Atem lived in a small neighborhood, most residents parked their cars near the apartments; leaving close to none spots left to visitors and the like. Kaiba had to park her car almost two blocks away from the actual build her girlfriend lived in. Well, the CEO didn't mind the walk, really, but as soon as she locked the vehicle, a downpour came out of now-fucking-where and left Seiko soaked to the bone.

 

“And not in the fun kind.“ Atem still had the spirit to point out, _the bitch_.

 

“Aren't you delightful...“ Seiko looked every fiber like a drenched grumpy cat. Surprisingly, her mascara and lipstick weren't smudged in one bit.

 

She had to walk two blocks beneath the downpour - two blocks because Atem’s neighbors where fucking peasants who didn’t know better. She was cold, she was wet, her clothes were clinging on places who didn’t favor her in one bit, and her girlfriend was a soulless piece of-

 

“Hey c'here,“ Atem pulled her by the hand, the Egyptian darker skin mixing with her much paler one “you obviously need a shower first. I can borrow you towels and soap and clothes if you want to but I don’t think you'll be needing them for long.” Seiko rolled her eyes at the other, who snickered “Have you eaten anything yet?”

 

“Not exactly. A shower would be acceptable. I don't suppose my stomach is capable of much besides coffee, though. I'm somewhat restless.“

 

 

“... You are?” Atem sounded genuinely surprised.

 

“Uh. Don’t make me repeat myself. It's too wearisome.“

 

“My apologies. Haven't crossed my head the mighty Seiko Kaiba could ever be found out fight feelings of uneasiness.

 

“I'm a human being too. A slightly better human being than most, but still a flawed one - Do not give me that look.

 

Atem smiled so tenderly it made Seiko blushed furiously - and then sneeze.

 

“Right. As much as I enjoy observing your palette of expressions, we can’t let our mighty boss get ill, so off we go, to the bath, enjoy your stay - yes I cleaned everything up before you came, there’s no trace of Wheeler’s pubes or whatsoever in any corner of this house. Consider my humble abode our sanctuary for the night.“

 

Kaiba laughed out loud, like she sometimes did when there were just the two of them (or themselves plus Mokuba), but Atem could see the sheer gratitude sparkling in the pools of her eyes.

 

“I'll leave you to your affairs and seek something more or less fitting for you to wear among my clothing, you know the way to my room already, am I certain?“

 

 

“Hope I’m the only woman who does” she joked, Atem pecked her lightly on the lips “Well, I have a couple news for ya. See you in a few?”

 

Seiko brought her back, kissing her deeply and thoroughly - having her sweet time savoring the Egyptian - saying all the things she couldn't ever with words in her kiss; how she missed her, how her work day was dull and boring without her around to banter and bicker and play - she pulled the other closer by the waist, lacing her girlfriend with her arms, Atem’s arms coming by Seiko’s shoulders almost as automatically. They proceeded to kiss and stop and kiss and stop, their foreheads touching, their eyes locked, no words spoken.

 

Atem lost count of the time they spent tangled like that until Seiko sneezed again in the middle of going in to another kissing session. Atem stopped her girlfriend with a petite hand by her heart.

 

She realized it was as hurried as hers.

 

“Whoa, easy there, blue eyed dragon” Seiko still bit Atem’s bottom lip at the pet name, the tiniest smile playing on her lips. From this close, the CEO could see the bunch of freckles her girlfriend tried to hide so carefully under layers and layers of powder. She kissed a tiny freckle at the tip of the Egyptian’s nose, leaving a red mark behind. “I should probably-” her voice was hoarse, long and slow kissing sessions always took the best of Kaiba. Atem was more of movement and friction, but even the vision of the brunette from across the street was able to leave her all flustered “Uhm, yea. Yep. Should totally-” The blonde took a stray brown hair and put it back behind Seiko’s ear. Kaiba followed her hands movement, kissing it.

 

They were so tender tonight; so fragile. The expectations sure were off the charts.

 

It sure took its time, but they finally were able to detach from each other to their own subjects - Atem went to her room, in search for something who more or less fitted a girl twice her height and, after letting the elected clothes on the bed, went to the kitchen to make coffee for Kaiba and tea for herself.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“So I provide you a day off and you go into a cleaning rampage. Thanks.“ Kaiba accepted the steaming cup from Atem’s hands, seating right in front of her inside the tiny kitchen. As the blonde presumed, her shorts looked extremely minute and her pajama shirts looked more like a crop top on Seiko than anything. Not that she was complaining - Never. She sipped on her tea rather loudly.

 

“Appreciating the view?“ The taller teased. ”Couldn’t say that I’m not” the pink on her girlfriend’s cheeks were a delightful response to Atem “But how was your day, anyway? Missed me much?”

 

“Yes? Busy. Boring. Couple interns looked so relieved you weren't there so they wouldn't have to crash into us trying to copulate in every lying surface - it was so comical, I almost pitied them.

 

Atem sort of lost it at the part Kaiba so casually assumed that she, in fact, missed her company during the day.

 

“How much do we have to establish idle conversation before I can jump on you I kind of just lost it here”

 

Seiko shrugged “It's your house. You invited me over; your rules. I did give you a day off. I'm all yours tonight.” the irreverent glimpse in her azure eyes were Atem’s downfall “You should use this opportunity very wisely, Ishak.”

 

Atem licked her lips.

 

 

Tonight was the night she would tame a dragon.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Ok, you might think this is utterly bothersome - do not show me this disgruntled expression of yours- but I find discussing about these topics extremely important”

 

Seiko tsk-ed, equal parts annoyed and embarrassed “do you want me to believe you do this with everybody?”

 

“Only the ladies I deeply cared about, yes. Didn’t do it with every one night stand, would be weird,” Atem made a face “they didn't feel very comfortable with the prospect at the beginning either,” they sat one in front of the other in Atem’s bed, the tension so thick you could probably get lost in it, like a fog - a bad kind of tension, nonetheless.

 

Kaiba felt a bit troubled at the pathway she saw things walking to “This is not one of those uncanny conversations because I'm a transgender woman, is it?

 

“No, It is not, as I've been with women like you before, but the matter here is not what you do possess or do not, it’s about where you like to be touched, how you like to be touched and so on. You put your trust in me, Seiko, and I want it to be rewarded as such.”

 

Kaiba blew her bangs in annoyance “You already know how I like to be touched”

 

“I do, but only bits and pieces,“ Atem enveloped the other with her arms and legs very carefully, still letting enough space for them to look properly at each other’s faces without getting (much) distracted. The Egyptian knew just how much of a buzz killer that whole topic was, but she hoped her eyes transmitted that lousy instant would be so, so worthy at the end. “I can start if you want. I like fast paced things. I'm all for cuddling and long making out sessions but when it comes to sex when I'm wet, I'm ready. I chase my pleasure and I always try my utmost best to bring the person I'm with to come with me but I almost always come first. It is a flaw of mine. No one is perfect. I also can't get enough till I’ve got at least three orgasms but we can always work on that one depending on who I'm with. I'd like to come first anyways, unless you have any objections, which, for our present records, I wouldn't say you do. I really enjoy oral, both giving and receiving, but anal uhhh no, thank you, already tried, haven't enjoyed much, we could still try it if you're too keen on trying, I'm an open book. Anything else you want to know?”

 

“... How in Duat can you say those things with a straight face on?” Seiko was, to say the very least, kinda _mortified_. Atem tried her hardest not to burst into tears of laughter - this was the girl who ate the blonde out very enthusiastically at their own workplace before they even started going out!!!!

 

“Do you want seconds?”

 

“I am all right, thank you very much for your help. _Ugh_.“ the CEO put the hand who wasn’t linked to her girlfriend’s one in her head, like everything she just heard were just **Too.  Much. Information.** Which was - _Really_. “You seem like one of those virgin teenagers who were completely addicted to masturbation once they found out about it.”

“Rest assured I _was_ one of these teenagers. Lots of masturbation sure came in hand - _pun non intended_ \- to discover what I liked and what I didn't when I first started having sex.”

 

Seiko rested her head on her partners shoulder, suddenly feeling very tired without them even starting anything “you're certainly a terrible influence to my younger brother. I hereby forbid you in my house since I've got hold of this so - _constructive_ information as you say” Atem chuckled. Her free hand coming to Seiko’s hair almost immediately  - she loved the feeling of the CEO’s always shiny long locks between her fingers.

 

“So...? You see, I'm not pressing you to do it, but it sure would make things easier for you, I reiterate. It also would make me more at ease. I'm really afraid to hurt you, Seiko. You're just important to me like that. I hope you understand.”

 

Atem heard a very faint sigh. When Kaiba came to look at the Egyptian properly, Atem’s breath almost left her lungs for good. Her girlfriend’s face was dangerously close to hers now. “Anal is totally fine as long as you know what you're doing and you're being careful. If you don't have any experience with it it’s fine... we can either skip it or I can help you through it- oral is... well, I have my moments with my genitalia, most of the times we're cohabitating and... _stuff_ \- _Ahh_ -“

 

“Do you want to stop?”

 

Seiko sighed deeply, a scowl marking her beautiful features “It's... _fine_. I don't like talking about that, reminds me of all those years at the therapy. Well, anyway. It’s fine as long as you don't pay special attention to it, or whatever. I, _fuck_ ,” she passed her hand through her hair in frustration “I feel more comfortable with my hole than anything, if you must know, so, if you want to pay attention to anything, just my breasts and it are fine. I also hope we don't have these types of pillow talks ever again - or at least never again before I go through the SRS procedures, when I assume you'll want to get to know everything again, the little stubborn thingy you are, you” the CEO pointed at her partner with the hand that once was attached to her own. Atem kissed her sweetly as a token of apology. Kaiba was still tense at first, slowly giving in - her arms coming to embrace the Egyptian by the shoulders while they kissed.

 

“Hey, I apologize-“

 

“... You better”

 

“I fancy you a lot. You're aware of that, right?”

 

“I'm well aware” She was still pouting. Atem found the sight quite adorable.

 

They resumed kissing, Atem jumped into Kaiba’s lap on the blink of an eye. The brunette now held her by the waist, as when she jumped she went all out for her girlfriend’s neck.

 

A while passed, when, between kissing her neck and earlobe, Atem asked in a whisper “Hey, can I ask you one last thing”

 

“Ugh, what is it, Atem”

 

“Are you alright with the proposition of me riding you?”

 

Kaiba almost choke

 

“I ah- I wouldn't be opposed, no-“

 

Atem sucked hard on hers boss' neck, fully intended in leaving a mark “Aren't you a doll...” and then, she pushed Seiko to the bed.

 

Atem suspended her pajama shirt just enough so Kaiba’s breasts would be on display - she wasn’t one for sugarcoating, sinking into the brunette’s gorgeous boobies with hands and lips and tongue all ravenous first thing, making the CEO squirm and writhe underneath her. The Egyptian could already see the sweat pooling between her breasts - she licked it away without a second thought.

 

Kaiba held onto Atem’s waist like a lifeline. She was trying her hardest to control the motions in her nether regions, but with the blonde's tongue doing things like those to one of her most sensitive parts made her dick starting doing these little trusting motions right where Atem where seated. Pre cum already marking her girlfriend’s shorts the CEO borrowed.

 

Feeling the CEO’s erection on her butt, Atem directed her girlfriend a wicked smile “I just started with you little lady, don’t think I'll let you come that easily. You didn't say anything about that.”

 

“You sure get vulgar when aroused, don't you?”

 

“Look who's talking, miss I swear like a sailor when I'M horny” as to prove her point, Atem perched her hips just a tad then pressed with everything she’d got onto Kaibas clothed member, causing a delicious friction that made them both moan and the CEO going “AH-Your _fUCKING_ -” Seiko only flipped her out with the force of her scowl and her blue eyes' rage (as her hands were occupied, playing with the Egyptian’s tits) as her partners shit eating grin kinda said an _'I told you so'_.

 

“Yes. Point taken - Hope you're happy.”

 

_“Overjoyed.”_

 

At the sound of a cap opening, Seiko looked down at the blonde's hands “... Is _that_....?”

 

“Strawberries? Positive. Delightful, isn't it? Last one they - _AH_ \- had. I was such in luck.

 

Seiko frowned “Do you, perhaps, possess a strawberry kink?”

 

“They remind me of your lips.”

 

“Forget I ever asked.”

 

Atem shrugged, unapologetic. The smell of strawberries filled the room. Seiko noticed the bottle was pretty much halfway to the end right now.

 

“Wow, I've made you undergone such hard times, didn't I” she was skeptical.

 

“Hard times are what I'm kind of expecting this night to end up into.”

 

“I'm going to deflate.”

 

“Please don’t,” Atem cleared her throat “so... anal is okay, right?”

 

“As long as you know what you're doing,” Seiko had her eyes closed, so she mostly felt than saw what her lover was about to do when the blonde got off of her “please don't make me repeat myself, Atem, it's too much of a- _MOTHERFUCKING GODS_.”

 

Atem snickered and Kaiba thought it was pretty insensitive of the blonde, considering her tongue was deep down her ass at the moment, but unlike her babbling girlfriend the CEO didn’t feel the need to point it out - or rather, her brain cells had shifted to a frequency of curses and Atem’s name.

 

The Egyptian, by her part, wasn’t an expert in rimming, but you couldn't blame her for lack of concentration and enthusiasm - she put every effort she could into her tongue and fingers to reach that one spot that would make little Seiko see stars.

 

 

Some time and a rather loud, raspy, breathy moan bubbling like a crescendo from Kaiba’s throat later, Atem knew she had found it. Her face muscles felt kinda sore at this point, but she wasn't giving up this close to drive her partner completely mad - the Egyptian put every last effort in that one spot, Seiko’s cries and moans all the feedback she needed until the CEO finally came.

 

Atem didn't even have the time to throw herself on the bed after detaching herself from Seiko’s buttocks, the brunette sat down abruptly, hissing for her own lack of caring, grabbing the shorter by the collar and kissing her, rather passionately.

 

Atem thought she would explode right then and there.

 

“You taste of strawberries. I fucking hate ya.”

 

The Egyptian smirked “No, you do not...”

 

Kaiba huffed as a way of response. Her fingers caressing Atem’s tummy mindlessly –she felt sorta sleepy.

 

“Don’t think I finished with you, baby doll, night has only started. I still have every intention of ridding ya”

 

“Can we settle with two orgasms for today?  We still gotta work in the morning, and I see you are the talkative person in this relationship, so I'll grant you with this bonus piece of information: Contrary to popular belief, I am not morning person.”

 

“Wow, who would've thought.“ Atem joked “However, I haven't had any orgasms y- _aaanh_ -oh, your little _devilll_ -“

 

“Language.“

 

“Says whooo _-_ ”

 

“Don’t follow my example. Also-”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Sit on my face. I miss eating you out”

 

Atem’s moan was enough to almost made Seiko come in her pants again. _Almost_.

 

The Egyptian was more than happy to oblige.

 

Yes, Atem had stated she loved giving and receiving oral, and perhaps this could sound a little biased on her part because feelings were involved but...

 

The few times she got the opportunity to be eaten out by Kaiba were the times she felt the closest to her people's ancient gods.

 

She hoped this comparison wasn't a heresy of any sort - it was, instead, her most sincere feelings.

 

She had been with her fair sharing of women in her twenty something years and some sucked and oral, some had pretty great skills, some others had wicked fingers instead.

 

Some had pretty amazing dicks.

 

Atem loved sex - Very much so. She was especially open about the subject to anyone who ever asked. Feelings, instead, were a bit more..... _Complicated_ of a facet. There was only one woman in her homeland - _A long time ago._ But she wouldn't go there. And then Yuki - _But Yuki was special._

And then Seiko Kaiba came. And Kaiba turned her world upside down.

 

Yes, Atem loved sex, and had a complicated relationship with 'feelings'. However, she couldn't deny sex with feelings just amplified the whole experience ten thousands more.

 

The Egyptian could say it was the way the brunette circled her tongue onto her clit or the way she penetrated her, delicately, but firmly, reaching all the right spots, grabbing her tights like a lifeline, drinking her juices with abandon, but they both knew it wasn't just it... Of course the whole set did wonders to Atem’s body, but the clenching - unclenching thing her heart did whenever she where around the CEO couldn’t just be explained by the same reasons when her nether regions did the same.

 

Atem couldn't dignify the jumbled mess of thoughts as she felt her climax coming, reaching her from the tips of her toes to her very core - she rode her orgasm with exuberance, her fingers coming down to help Kaiba as the last waves washed through the blonde, taking with her those troubled  musings away - at least by now.

 

Atem went down beside her girlfriend, her legs still trembling. Almost immediately she felt the CEO’s arm around her middle - it was more or less a ritual for then by now.

 

This cuddly side of Kaiba never failed to be both surprising and delightful to Atem. She snuggled close, her back to Seiko’s front. The Egyptian then realized they haven't took their clothes off yet - not all of them, at least, as Atem’s shorts were gone in a burst of excitement not too long ago.

 

“Can I take our blouses off?“

 

“Don't you ever get tired, magician nympho?

 

Kaiba sounded really exhausted. Atem giggled.

 

“I meant, we're all sticky and I still intend to full on cuddle you, but all this fabric between us is doing nothing to cease my restlessness. doesn't these come stained shorts bother you?

 

“It's not like they don't, but I’d rather-“

 

“Oh, Do you want me to fetch you another pair of shorts then? It might take a while, though, as I-“

 

“Oh, Atem I didn't mean,“ and she full on pressed the blonde’s butt to her sticky crotch “I meant that”

 

 _Oh._   “Oh” Atem felt flattered. She was kind of very red in the ears now.

 

“You're a fucking nympho and you needed a little rest, I didn't want you to feel pressured or anything.“ There was the nervous hands-through-hair motioning again. Atem found the gesture kinda endearing.

 

“I would not; I was rather preoccupied with your well being.

 

“Well, I was preoccupied with _your_ well being miss nothing less than three orgasms” she caressed Atem’s face tenderly. They laughed sheepishly.

 

“Wanna bathe together?  I could still ride you on the bathtub.”

 

“One track heart, one track mind... wait, are you on your pills? I mean, I've been taking estrogen for a while now but you never know...”

 

“Since the day we started dating, if we're being completely honest here” Atem winked, and left to her apartment’s tiny bathroom, discarding her shirt in the middle of the bedroom without any ceremony while she walked away.

 

“I like the way you're always so hopeful about things,“ Seiko murmured to herself with a smirk, trailing right behind her girlfriend.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Atem was more than enough lubricated at this point, but water was always welcome. Besides, penetration was a thing that made her nervous sometimes, so, the more the merrier in this case.

 

“Will you tell me if I cause you any discomfort? If it's too much? Will you let me know if I should stop? I can always finger you through your climaxes, ok?“ Seiko were asking between kisses. Atem felt like crying from too much tenderness, if she opened her mouth words she wasn't ready to deal with yet would spill from her mouth without control, though, so she just nodded and kept kissing her girlfriend back with enough eagerness.

 

There were way too many faces from Kaiba Atem didn't mean to end up enamored by the end of the night. She had it bad - Really, really bad. But it was still so, so soon...

 

_Enough of these thoughts._

 

The blonde righted herself on her partners lap, Seiko’s hands were hovering deliciously through the Egyptian’s body, as if mapping it so she could find her way back whenever she lost herself to work, to outside responsibilities, to her internal struggles.

 

Atem would make her body Seiko’s home.

 

The CEO grabbed Atem’s breasts, the one who wasn’t receiving her sinful lips full attention were being distracted by her capable fingers - she bit one nipple gracefully while pinching the other naughtily, the smirking never leaving her lips. It reminded Atem ‘bout the first time Seiko’s lips ever touched her breasts, the blonde all open and pliant on her office’s mahogany desk

 

Atem pulled her hair in desperation, “kiss me” she whispered in a plea, Kaiba more than happy in compelling - they kissed, first just lips and small sounds, then tongue and teeth, a mess of moans and spit, of  Atem wiggling on the brunette’s lap, begging to be filled.

 

“I’m ready”

 

“Are you certain-“

 

“Just fucking- _fu-“_

 

“Ok, fine-   _shhh_ , I got you, love, hush-“

 

Atem thought she’d come before Kaiba did as much as pressed into her.

 

She breathed meticulously. Deeply - In and out – _Slowly_ ; it had been a while, after all. Like counting the steps in her mind, she and Seiko guided the latter's dick to her entrance very, very carefully. The CEO started entering her slowly, her hiss told Atem everything the Egyptian wanted to know at that moment. She frowned. When Kaiba was fully inside, they both waited till Atem adjusted herself.

 

She felt fuller than ever. And it wasn't only in a literal sense.

 

She really needed to find a way to control the butterflies in her stomach before they threatened to escape right through her lips.

 

“You can move now” her voice was barely a whisper.

 

Kaiba gave an experimental thrust. Atem grip into her lover’s shoulders was almost immediately. The Egyptian’s tightness was tantalizing - Kaiba thought she wouldn't last long. Knowing this, she proceeded to trust focusing the mostly on Atem’s clit, solely intended to make her girlfriend come first

 

“Ah- ah, _Seiko_ -!

 

“I got you, I got you, baby, come with me”

 

“I-ah-ah!”

 

Atem bounced mercilessly while Kaiba thrust just as much, meeting her halfway, both on the same intent, their breaths mingling - Atem was so, so close. Her face was shockingly near Seiko’s - her long lashes tickling Atem’s cheeks, the Egyptian’s freckles were all there, at the CEO’s disposal, so she kissed the one she became fond the most - located at the tip of the blonde's nose.

 

Their gazes interlocked. Their noses touched. There, inside her, without any social covers, any clothes, anyone else but them, Seiko smiled to her - a smile so bright it could light up a whole city. Atem’s heart melted inside her ribcage and she came.

 

Kaiba came not long after, filling Atem up with her hot seed while mouthing at her skin - the Egyptian’s name on her lips on repeat like an incessant prayer. Atem couldn't help but come a third time.

 

Nothing less than three orgasms alright.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Who had the insane idea of going for a third round on a bathtub in an infinitesimal bathroom leaving a mess of a bedroom with sheets full of sweat and come behind again? I'm spent.”

 

“It would be you, dearest.“

 

“You wouldn't recognize sarcasm even if it knocked on your door, would you now?”

 

“Only if she was a proper beauty.“ Kaiba sipped on her decaffeinated coffee, imperturbably.

 

“And **I** am the 'nympho'. I presented you three times the gift of pleasure and you're already flirting with lady sarcasm.”

 

“I only commented on her physical traits, you're the one making everyone about bedroom skills again.”

 

Atem sighed.

 

“In all seriousness now, should've changed the sheets before we went to the tub. I don’t even want to face the pandemonium we left in there, will deal with it tomorrow,” she covered her eyes with her right arm. Kaiba chuckled.

 

“By the time we'd changed the sheets the mood would be ruined and you'd not concretize your massive dream of riding me.”

 

“You're probably right...”

 

“About everything I’ve said?“ Kaiba felt a bit chocked.

 

“Aah, I'm exhausted, Kaiba, just- finish your coffee and come snuggle me, we still got to work in the morning.”

 

Kaiba couldn't help but smile to herself, mug by her lips “Ay ay captain.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Let me recapitulate... where is your car again?

 

 

 

“Couple blocks from here, blame it on your loathsome neighbors,“ In the morning, just outside her apartment, dressed with yesterday's clothes and smelling like Atem’s shampoo and laundry products, Kaiba put any other women to shame. The CEO gave her a concerned look “I wasn't too... forceful last night, was I? Can you walk all the way to my car without any issues?“

 

“Why? Would you carry me bridal style to your car if I wasn't feeling well?“ the Egyptian teased. Kaiba gave her a stern look.

 

“I would bring the car to you, your ass. However, if your tongue is already this sharp first thing in the morning I can tell you're probably alright to go.

 

“Well, someone certainly enjoyed my sharp tongue on their ass last night but today I'm only hearing complaints. Can't win it all, it seems.”

 

“You never stop talking, do you?” Kaiba reprimanded, a blush creeping on her cheeks, she used her best 'boss' voice against the blonde “Forget it. Let's move.”

 

“Right, Right.“ They started walking slowly, side by side. Atem shyly slipped her hand to Seiko’s much paler one, like she sometimes did when the Egyptian noticed they were walking alongside each other in one of the various corridors at Kaiba Corp with no one else around and didn’t have the time for much more than this. Seiko enveloped the smaller tanned hand in hers absent-minded almost immediately. Atem smiled. The blonde thought her heart would burst a few minutes ago when the proposal of Kaiba carrying her to the car didn't sound so absurd on the CEO’s head -  Atem really wanted to know how her girlfriend’s sense of reality worked sometimes.

 

She wondered for how much long she was capable to hold all these thoughts of fondness and that other thing she didn't want to name yet - but she damn well knew already what it was without breaking - she didn't want to scare Kaiba, but Atem knew herself better than anyone, and she was well aware if her partner kept going for that path, there wasn't much for the Egyptian to do than to just give up and keep on falling.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Your touch that keeps me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just divided this onto two parts as it was just too huge to be a one shot imo.  
> This last part is just more filth and fluff and lots of silly references.  
> Yep, that’s pretty much it.  
> -

**III**

_My trembling lips, my trembling eyes are telling you_

_An unknown world, a world of possibilities..._

 

The first time they made love (or the first time they had sex well aware of each other's feelings or _yet_ the first time they had sex after Seiko’s genitals reassignment procedures) was, as one might imagine, tender and full of sentiment.

 

It was still Seiko and Atem, so it was still a mouthful of swearing, banter and teasing - so very much them, in essence.

 

Seiko Kaiba made her name around learning how to possess everything under her control with just a fleeting thought. At least, it was a common occurrence since she became the well known almighty CEO from Kaiba Corp, usurping her stepfather’s position - resulting in his mysterious disappearance. At the mere age of 15, the brunette was used to have her goals achieved as effortless as a snap of a finger.

 

At the age of 23, things weren't just as smoothly for the young CEO.

 

Perhaps, after that many years of a successful professional career, her younger brother more or less led into the path of his liking and a flourishing 2 year relationship with an at times troublesome but kind hearted and undoubtedly gorgeous woman, Kaiba believed -  see, she wasn't really that much of a superstitious person, it was just common sense by now - she had reached the end of her strike of good fortune.

 

She was more fortunate than most in a general sense, and though some things would never changed -  her dashing looks and superior than most intelligence -  it would be unfair to the rest of the population if her Midas touch just went infinitely for all areas of her life forever.

 

(Don’t tell anyone and for the love of the gods don’t ever tell Atem but she sure hoped she never lost her lucky touch into the romance and relationship matters. especially right now.)

 

Well, screw the rest of the population, honestly. She was bored. She needed to work. She had a sorta large dildo trapped inside her vagina that was obligated to stay there for at least one more hour, nothing on Netflix looked interesting enough to watch and her useless girlfriend was at work with her right arm man doing her job instead of keeping her occupied during this tedious routine.

 

It had been like this for more or less four months now.

 

Kaiba sighed dramatically into her pillow, trying not to move her bottom half much during her mini tantrum - if the dildo ran just a bit from its position it would be hell to put it back in place. Ugh.

 

Dilating was so... _boring_. Seiko hated it. And she was part of the lucky ones, who didn't feel major pain when changing dildos for the first time, only the awaited discomfort. She guessed all her life's luck started growing dim when she walked out from the SRS.

 

Gruesome events apart, the CEO couldn’t deny she was downright ecstatic with the overall results. She was just used to grumble and complain about (almost) everything - but Seiko could finally walk around (more) proudly, mind and body finally, _finally_ in one hundred percent harmony.

 

Dilating still sucked - Not having sex with Atem sucked even more.

 

Seiko took a deep breath.

 

She was fed up. The brunette caught her phone and called the second number on her speed dial.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Didn't find anything in your interest to watch, am I right?

 

“I am so bored I could find a way to hack your computer all the way from my house so I'd finally something to occupy my mind with.”

 

“Please, refrain yourself to. How much do you have to stay still yet?

 

“Around 40 minutes? You know I live nearby. Can you come over? I promise not to try anything.” Seiko put on the most innocent tone she could muster.

 

Atem chuckled “Last time you told me that you almost ended up hurt trying to finger me up while having a dilation dildo on.

 

Seiko’s laugh on the other side of the line made Atem bit her lip, her heart filling up in relentless affection.

 

“... What could I possible do, you are irresistible.”

 

“And that's exactly why I never escape to your house when you're dilating, even if you live nearby or whatever,” the Egyptian played idly with a purple lock of her messy hair “and here I thought **I** was the nympho in this relationship.”

 

“I could never lose this title to you, sweetheart.”

 

“We'll see about that when the week comes to its end.”

 

At the week’s end Seiko would have an appointment with her doctor in Bangkok to see if things were proceeding how they were supposed to – mostly to calm Atem the fuck down. She’d travel with said blonde on Thursday’s night and then take the weekend off. Kaiba couldn't wait. They chit-chat for a bit more and bid their farewells, Atem promising she'd spend the night at Kaiba’s.

 

After hanging up, The CEO couldn't help but chuckle fondly at the memory of, four weeks, two different dilation dildos and a fair share of breast groping after the surgery and before the present moment, when the CEO first suggested sex, her only response were the horror printed all over her lover's face “I, ah-I can’t- we can’t- Kaiba-!” they only addressed each other by their last names in extremely serious or extremely kinky situations. Sadly, this seemed more like one of the former.

 

“And why?” Seiko Kaiba could pride herself in saying she never was one for whining.

 

Well, she'd had her fair share of whining for a lifetime the last couple of weeks, that's for sure.

 

“We don't know if it's ok yet, if you're healing like you're supposed to... it's a surgery procedure, Seiko, we can't just jump to experimentations just because we're horny.”

 

Kaiba pulled her hair in frustration “ _Ugghhh_ can't you just.... I don’t know, use just your tongue, your fingers- just a bit, you don’t have to penetrate me if you're so frightened or whatsoever, Gods...

 

Atem looked pretty much aroused but yet skeptical - she crossed her arms, the motion making her boobs lift just that little bit. Seiko followed the motion with her eyes, swallowing deeply.

 

“We both know it's not just a bit, you call me a sex addict, but once you’re in the mood you’ve proven to be quite the challenge to let go. Also, my eyes are up here.”

 

Kaiba huffed, feeling completely defeated. She purposefully crossed the room just to sit on the other side of her giant queen sized bed- as far to Atem as she could possibly be - mumbling all sorts of profanities in her going, her arms also crossed firm in front of her breasts now.

 

Atem sighed, feeling fatigued. This is not how the Egyptian saw this evening ending. Her purpose in coming spend the night at Kaiba’s was more of a distraction; she didn't want to be a bother.

 

She wouldn’t bulge on her girlfriends fits though - what the blonde did was for her lover’s own well-being - she was a smart woman, she had to know that, right?

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hey..”

 

“ _WHAT-_ ”

 

“What are you quietly mumbling about endlessly, huh? How I am an awful girlfriend, an endless walking temptation? how I’m trying to steal your position at the company and also your most reliable employee right under your nose–” She came walking closely to where Seiko was seated “while you spend your days watching moronic TV shows and shifting through the same three phone apps, with a hard as hell not in the slightest fun to play with dildo for countless hours more than once a day?”

 

“What are you now, a mind reader?” Atem wanted to drive Seiko’s pout away with lots of sweet kisses.

 

“I wouldn't go that far, but I heard I'm pretty great at being a Seiko Kaiba reader” Atem finally came to sit at her girlfriend’s side. She took her hand and felt real bliss when the brunette didn’t shoved it away immediately.

 

“Ha, ha.  I never agreed with the 'endless walking temptation' part, though“ Seiko made air quotations with the hand that wasn’t linked with Atem’s one. The blonde smirked “You were literally begging for my tongue not even ten minutes ago. Do you have no shame, woman?”

 

“ _Shut upppp_ , you're such a nuisance - you won't let me work, you won't fuck me, for God's sake.... You’re such a sadist, you know that, right?”

 

“Maybe I should start tying you up” she teased.

 

“Wouldn’t you enjoy that a motherfucking lot.”

 

“Hey, look at me,” Seiko stopped massaging her temples, the weariness in her azure, disposed of any make-up eyes were clearly evident “you're conscious I am doing all this because I love you right.” Atem caressed the tip of her partner’s chin as a token of apology.

 

“I hate you.” she replied softly.

 

“Yes, yes, Anakin.” she brought Seiko’s head to rest at her shoulder. Her partner compelled. Atem heard the other sigh, long and thoroughly.

 

“Hey, when we less expect it's going to be over, I assure you. Just bear with it a little more, yeah? For yourself? For us?

 

“I know. I apologize for my early behavior.”

 

“I’m well used to it by now.”

 

“Ugh. You _shouldn't_. Please do discipline me if I'm much of a douche.”

 

“Kinky much? Hahahahh- _ouch_!”

 

“Way to ruin the mood, Ishak.” Kaiba laid properly on her bed “Now c'here and kiss me. I demand cuddles.”

 

“Your wish is my command, ma'am”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I’m home!”

 

“I’m up here!”

 

“Hey baby,“ Atem pecked Seiko on the lips briefly, putting her bags on a chair nearby. She sat on the floor, her back to the bed. The Egyptian laid her head on the bed, her eyes going to the general direction of her girlfriend’s face “have you eaten anything yet? How was your day?  I swear I’ll bathe in a minute I’m just so - _Tired_. Do you want to join me? But oh - no funny business, just waist up.”

 

Kaiba rested on her stomach, her fingers coming to play idly with her girlfriend’s blonde locks.  She started answering the latter’s questions one by one.

 

“Yes. Boring. It'd be lovely. I promise to be on my best behavior. Now kiss me some more.”

 

“Yes ma'am. Like that alright - Spiderman style?”

 

Kaiba snickered. “You're such a hopeless nerd. Yes, it is. _‘Spiderman style.’_ ”

 

They smooched in that position for a while, but Atem started feeling her neck, so she had to turn around for them to resume. The blonde cradled her lover’s head between her hands, caressing the brown locks that insisted in escaping to the CEO’s face. Seiko bit the Egyptian’s bottom lip with nothing but pure affection. “Gods, I missed you,” she said in-between kisses “I miss having you around all the time, within reach, gods, I miss work - I even miss- those moronic interns- asking me stupid shit all the time, _fuck_ \- they can't do anything- by themselves...”

 

“You're probably the only human being identified yet to miss work, but it must be a boss thing, so I won't dwell on it” Atem giggled. Seiko showed her tongue to the blonde. “Also, I miss you too. It's been months, but it's still quite odd not having you by my side all the time. Roland never ceases to tease me in how I often ask things to a you that isn't there, the heartless man.”

Seiko chuckled “I raised him well.”

 

Atem grinned back “You sure did. However, I want you to rest assured, me, Roland and Mokuba have everything under control,” Atem looked deeply at the other woman's eyes “I, more than anyone, wish yourself a restful time into this fresh, transitional period of your life. Rest assured, though, if there were major concerns we could not overcome within the company's management we would've come to you immediately, so-” she took a deep breath “what I am trying so hard to express here is - I want you to trust me -  to trust _us_. We’re in this together, because we all care very much about ya.”

 

Kaiba blinked several times, trying to process Atem’s little speech as a whole. So these months under a fog of secrecy and now that her forced time off was (hopefully) almost finishing, everything was coming to light.

 

But wait a fucking minute.

 

Oh. **_Oh._**

 

“Oh, so this is what Mokuba’s ‘secret college project’ was all about-” she made air quotations “I don’t know if I feel proud of upset at him to keep this big of a thing from me... from almost four months! I guess my little brother is becoming a man now, there's no more escaping it.”

 

“Kaiba, he’s 18. He might even be having sex by now for all we know.”

 

“TOO BAD I'M NOT LISTENING TO ANY OF THIS NONSENSE YOU’RE SPILLING, WHAT DID YOU SAY AGAIN??? - And no, this was not a request for you to repeat yourself-“ Atem opened and closed her mouth like a golden fish, it was sort of comical “Also, was that a High School Musical reference?”

 

The Egyptian snickered “Maybe? Anyway, if we ever come into something we can’t find a way out until Thursday I give you my word we'll come to you, ok? So relax. And keep dilating. You know it's good for you, even if it’s bothersome.”

 

“Shut up. And thank you - I really mean it.”

 

“I know you do - now c'here.”

 

Seito happily obliged.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Atem stretched her sore limbs “Uh, I’m starving, mind if I grab something to eat before we take a shower?”

 

“Not at all. I'll keep you company.”

 

“Aren't you a sweetheart.” she kissed the tip of her lover’s nose “Thanks,” Atem got up and offered her hand as a support so Seiko could do the same. “wealthier ladies first.”

 

“Uhh be quiet.” Kaiba linked their hands so they both could head down to the kitchen.

 

 

Once they've reached onto the enormous space - as it was with most rooms in Kaiba’s freaking mansion, Atem found out a whole well balanced meal waiting for her on the table -  it was probably Kaiba’s last orders upon knowing she'd come before dispensing everyone for the night. “Seiko, you didn't need to–“

 

“Don’t even start it - I never see you putting anything down there besides loads of caffeine so just seat and eat; then tell me about your day, I was out of my mind bored and listening to you is going to be a nice change of pace, so start talking.”

 

“Leave it to me, boss” Atem gave her a cheeky smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

As silly (and absurdly love-struck)  as it may sound, if anyone asked Kaiba what was the sexual activity she enjoyed the most doing with Atem, besides, you know, the act itself she'd probably respond with an starry-eyed “kissing”, to her own shame. She'd take this piece of embarrassing information to her tombstone.

 

Kaiba felt like she became addicted to Atem’s kisses very meticulously and very fast - since that first time in a dark corridor, when she finally let her impulses run loose. Once their lips connected - even when they haven't anything planned - it was kinda hard to make Kaiba stop.

 

The Egyptian had noticed her partner’s fixation in smooching for a while now and the only retort Kaiba got from her was giggling among kisses so the CEO guessed she had the green light to just dive in...

 

Quite literally, in this case, as she had Atem trapped by the shower’s wall, the torrent running loose and tepid, their breasts pressing deliciously against each other's while they kissed and kissed some more. Seiko kept drawing small circle-like patterns by the sides of Atem’s tummy, where she was a little ticklish. Her girlfriend, in turn, was just content in being pressed by Kaiba - her hands resting on the taller’s shoulders absent-minded, lazily returning her lover's smooches. She felt very wobbly and relaxed, until she felt one of Kaiba’s legs slipping between her own, unprepared ones. She gracefully -  but firmly - pushed the brunette back enough so she could look at her girlfriend’s azure eyes.  The blonde frowned.  “No funny business, remember?”

 

“I don't intend to break my promise in forcing you into me, but can't I at least make you feel good? It will satisfy me just as well.”

 

“What do you mean, Kaiba, Explain yourself.”

 

“Can I eat you out? It's been a while.... I also- kind of- wanted to get on my knees for you - you know it’s a huge thing coming from me.”

 

 

In fact, it wasn’t every day the almighty Seiko Kaiba offered getting on her knees for you, so Atem could see the appeal - she certainly could feel the temptation running through by her insides at this point.

 

Still, she couldn’t help but point out “I feel guilty having orgasms while the one I'm with is left hanging. Masturbating alone is one thing. Are you really comfortable with this?”

 

“Positively so; I just wanna do something with you - _Anything_. We can draw the score again once this week ends, hopefully” Seiko motherfucking winked.

 

Atem’s heart was definitely not the only thing pulsating in nervous excitement now.

 

 

“I-uh- _ok._ ” she passed both her hands through her blond locks quite harshly, already all hot and bothered with mere words from Kaiba.

 

Atem was a total goner for the other and was fully ok with that.

 

 

Seiko’s face looked like someone who just won the lottery. Which, in reality would be only mildly amusing to look at, as the brunette was already filthy rich?

 

Atem breathed deeply.

 

Seiko brushed her lips with the blonde’s one last time before leaving a trail of small pecks all over the Egyptian’s body - to the place they both were looking forward the most to at the moment. She'd enjoy the blonde's breasts a little more usually but the CEO had convinced her girlfriend so thoroughly Atem was practically shoving her head down, begging her to hurry the fuck up already.

 

So much for eagerness, _huh_.

 

Kaiba got on her knees but the motion made Atem be the one who started to pray.

 

The brunette grabbed her lover by the thighs, spreading then very carefully “Turn off the shower, please,” the Egyptian did as told, her hands coming at Seiko’s hair to support almost immediately after “also, try not to leave me bald,”

 

Atem stared very intensely into her lover’s eyes “Do remember that every action has a consequence. And if you do end up ending losing some of your precious shiny locks, it will be only taken into your harsh attitude and horrible personality accounts’” Atem scolded.

 

“I'll be dwelling on that when the occasion proves itself fortuitous” the CEO’s breathing was just too close to her folds now, the sensitiveness of the area making her trembling.

 

Kaiba could state whatever she pleased, but she, as well as Atem, had her fair share of teasing; the brunette started with light, kitten-like licks, Atem pulling her closer almost immediately. The blonde felt the CEO smile in her core and the want to strangle her within her legs was really, really bad.

 

Kaiba started licking broader stripes into the whole extension of Atem’s vulva, burying her tongue into the other at some intervals. The blonde was growing insane at each movement. She felt the brunette tap her thighs lightly, a silent command for the Egyptian to climb into her shoulders - blinded by lust she just went for it. Atem hoped Seiko choked on her pussy and died, for all she cared, for so much teasing after all this time. The shorter resumed pulling her girlfriend’s long hair mercilessly.

 

When Kaiba enveloped her tongue on Atem’s clit and started sucking, the Egyptian swore she saw stars - her moans spilled nonstop then, a torrent of substantial curses, a bunch of her first language jumbled here and there and Kaiba’s name thrown into the mix. She thrust into her girlfriend’s face _with gusto_ , no longer able to hold back or even remember where they were anymore.

 

She was so, so _close_....  she started pinching her right boob with one hand while the other kept Kaiba on the place the CEO shouldn't ever let go if she knew what was best.

 

“Ah-Ah-Seiko _\- I'm_ _gonna_ -“

 

The last thing she remembers were a pair of azure eyes fiercely piercing her while the brunette’s face where buried between her legs, the CEO’s tongue doing wonders, Atem couldn't bring herself to find a single soul who'd ever made her feel this way before.

 

Into Kaiba’s eyes she saw mischief - But she also saw love and gratitude and utmost respect - All in nothing more than a flicker; Blue to Lilac.

 

Atem came with half words of love and profanities spilling of her lips like a waterfall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You, miss, is a devilish creature, and I hate you.”

 

“Love you too, love you too babyyy-“

 

Kaiba was in an awful good mood for someone who hadn’t had an orgasm.”

 

Atem hated her.

 

They were snuggled up on the former’s bed, all tangled limbs and shit - Atem could still feel her body tingling for her powerful climax not too long ago. Seiko had the dignity to let her compose herself, leaving the bathroom after a ridiculous “Thanks for the meal”, Atem didn’t know for the love of all her ancient Gods how her girlfriend was still alive after such a corny line.

 

Probably because she gave her such powerful orgasms.

 

Maybe Atem really had a sex addition problem. She sighed.

 

“What is it, _loooove,_ ” Seiko murmured in a sickly-sweet voice by her neck, her warm breath made Atem shiver. She felt the CEO smiling wickedly, the whore.

 

“You’re such a pain in the ass after you win at something; I hate this side of you”

 

“I adore you too, pumpkin“ Kaiba pecked the blonde's shoulder. Outside, the only light source was from the streetlights.

 

“By the way, what in the gods' names happened to you so suddenly? I swear I’m still seeing starts.”

 

“Aww, aren’t I great at oral? I told you I was bored.“ in a more serious tone, she added, looking straight at Atem’s eyes ”’Sides that, I'm very grateful.”

 

“What is mine is yours” she feigned indifference, Seiko snorted. “in all seriousness, I’m so proud of you, and I hope everything is fine with you when we go to your doctor on Friday -  not only for the sex part, don’t give me that look little lady - but because I can only imagine how vital this is to you and I wish everything goes as smoothly as possible.”

 

Seiko kissed her, slow and tender.

 

“I love you”

 

“I know”

 

“Ok Solo, now go to sleep, you still gotta work tomorrow, and I want to have a Company to go back to by the beginning of next week so chop, chop”

 

Atem giggled and did as she was told to, not without bringing Kaiba closer to her and adding an “Plus, I'm still so euphoric and so, so bitter about this astounding orgasm that I'm going to take a sweet and slow vengeance at you once we're able to get all handsy again; Just you wait.” first.

 

“Oh I've done my waiting, Ishak. Roughly 13 weeks of it - With all kinds of uncomfortable shit up my lady parts, mind you. You rest assured I'm well prepared for whatever crap you come up with.

 

Atem kissed her girlfriend's forehead; snickering down at her “Well, we'll see about that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first time they made love (or the first time they had sex well aware of each other's feelings or **yet** the first time they had sex after Seiko’s SRS) was, as one might imagine, tender and full of sentiment.

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“Quite panicking”

 

“Everything will be fine. I'll be rooting for you right here. Are you sure you don't want me to enter with ya at the doc’s office?”

 

“Thank you but no thank you, this is something I’ve got to confront all by myself.”

 

“Ok. Go baby - Defeat them!”

 

“Thanks again but... Them who?”

 

“Cisnormativity... the _patriarchy_...? Whatever makes you feel a little less itsy.”  Atem shrugged. Kaiba snorted.

 

“You’re one of a kind. You know that, right?”

 

“I’m quite aware.”

 

“Fine - I’m going.”

 

“Take care” And she kissed the brunette for good luck.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“So, by the looks of it, everything looks physically fine. You haven't lost any depth and the sensitivity looks ok. Now, let's carry on with the procedures. Tell me about yourself, Miss Kaiba, how are you feeling?

 

“Great, actually - Thought I'd be in more pain.”

 

“You've been dilating properly right? As your depth seems fine - In which dildo are you right now?

 

“Fourth one, Dr. Yes I am. It's kind of...  _disconcerting_ , but I manage.”

 

“Any pain? Any bleeding?”

 

“Some discomfort when first introducing it the days I feel quite tense, aside that no. And no.”

 

“Are the biological functions working properly? How about the sexual ones?”

 

“Yes, going to the restroom is completely fine, a great relief sitting without having all that information going on down there, if we're being honest” Seiko chuckled, the doctor smiled kindly. The CEO blushed, scratching her head “About sex, hum... You see, my girlfriend is being a bi- _I mean_ , She's quite worried about hurting me, and I told her two months tops were fine but she insisted and I-“

 

“But haven't you tried anything?”

 

“By myself, yes, I did, but-” The doctor shot her a concerned look “Ah, fret not, everything is working properly it's just... I never was one for much masturbating... Be it for the dysphoria or a personal thing, I could only enjoy sex while with someone else - Of course I was _thrilled_ to go and try... _things_ \- But there were always something more important at hand, being work, or my brother needing my assistance... When I found myself home alone and wasn't occupied or dilating I've tried but I was either too distracted to get on the mood or wasn’t getting wet enough and then I was afraid I could hurt myself so I just.... stopped. Wow, I apologize for the rant; I just went and treated you like my therapist now.”

 

“Do not worry; we're all very much invested in you having a healthy life in all aspects, so just go for it. For what I'm seeing, everything is fine and you're good to go. Though I'd suggest we lift your hormones if you feel fitting - you could talk about that with your gynecologist, to see if we can high up your libido levels, but the keyword here really is: **_relax_**. Anything else you'd like to relate?”

 

“See, I think this won't be necessary, this is going to become a tad too explicit, if you don't mind?”

 

“Just go for it, Miss Kaiba”

 

“Ok. _Phew_ , so. On Tuesday my girlfriend spent the night and I _finally_ convinced her to do something with me, as long as it didn't involve touching my genitals. So - Oh, boy, how do I say it - I ate her off. There, I _said_. She is a fool and was as desperate for some action as I did, _lady saw stars_. Anyway I was **so. wet.** I had to excuse myself while she recomposed herself. Then  I masturbated - see, I've touched myself quite few times in my life and I was still being very careful not to hurt my little baby here before having two thumbs up from you, doctor, so I was being quite delicate - still, I had one of the most powerful orgasms while alone in my whole life.“

 

Seiko’s face was two shades darker than her lipstick now “I'm so sorry you had to hear all this shit about my love life and worrisome twat of a lover, but there. My libido is totally fine. Also, I've been masturbating on the regular since then, so it's been a very busy week. I guess. Gods, do I need lady friends-“ by this point the CEO just started blabbing by herself “But I can't just tell this stuff to Yuki, she's Atem’s friend as well and we've known each other our whole lives now, it'd just be weird. Also, she'd spill everything for detestable Wheeler and I definitely don't want _Wheeler_ of all people to pry his dirty hands into my love affairs...”

 

“Hum, Miss Kaiba...”

 

“Oh, why yes my deepest apologies, Dr. Suwanwimolkul. I don't have anything else to relate. Our Next encounter is in another six months, yes?

 

“Yes, and please, any doubts before that, do not hesitate to contact me.”

 

“Will do - Once again, sorry for all the babbling.”

 

“The first six months after the surgery can be pretty...  _intense_ , both mentally and physically so I comprehend - no need to be troubled.”

 

“Thank you, and I apologize once more for any inconvenience.”

 

“None taken”

 

They bowed and bid their farewells.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“So, how did it go???

 

“Have you been eating your nails??

 

“Devouring, actually. FILL ME IN-“

 

“So many innuendo in your words...“ Atem scolded “calm down, sweetheart, I'll tell you everything over ice cream - I know a place nearby who has some it's to die for - also, as a heads up, we could be having fun to at least two weeks prior but do you listen to me? No you don’t. That also counts to working, so I kinda hate you right now. You're paying.” 

 

“What?  How?  When-?” Atem breathed deeply “Ok. Ok. Ice cream it is, right? I'll pay- also, I'm so sorry, love, I just didn't want to hurt you-“

 

“Hush, I'm teasing you, I know you meant well - still paying though. Also, for the sex part, you'll also be paying everything you own me through and through tonight,“ the CEO choose this moment to put a small hand in Atem’s shoulder, bending just so she could whisper in her girlfriend's ear “jetlag be darned - I want your mouth and fingers in every crevice of my body, I won't let you sleep until I've climaxed at least three times, Ishak”

 

She didn't wait for a response as just turned around and went away to the ice cream place.

 

Seiko was, however, pretty sure she heard a faint “Holy shit I either pissed my pants or just got awfully wet by just a few words now, it's getting worse” with made the CEO suppress a giggle.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jetlag however got the best of both of them and, after a bit of sightseeing, they did their check-in procedures and threw themselves straight into a mindless slumber. The couple woke up by the evening, the moon already high up in the sky.

 

Seiko sat on the large hotel bed, giving in to the luxury of observing Atem’s sleeping face for a couple minutes. The CEO smiled, serene - Gods she was so, so in love with this woman - every day she had the privilege of waking up beside the Egyptian felt like a blessing. Seiko could only hope this bless could become something permanent soon enough.

 

Atem started showing signs of waking up, which took Kaiba away from her reverie. The blonde smiled tenderly at her “Hey baby”.

 

“Hey yourself,“

 

While getting into a sitting position, Atem checked the clock by the nightstand. Almost 7 pm. “Do you think we could find something to eat still? I'm starving.”

 

“In two years of dating this might be the first time I hear you saying such words. Related to proper food, at least” the brunette chuckled “But yes, I believe it shouldn't be a problem. Do you want to shower and go downstairs or just ask for the room service?” She went seeking for Atem’s hand, who linked them immediately in response, “We could also go out and have dinner to a fancy restaurant, if you're in the mood for it.”

 

 

“You stop that. Room service seems fine as for me, we could always have our fancy dates and whatnot tomorrow, I'm still all sore from the flight. Gotta save that energy from later” she winked.

 

“Humm, you better,” smiling, Kaiba went for a kiss “so,  won't you clean up first while I request us something or would you I'd rather? Personally, I'm feeling all sticky and not in the fun places, so it'd be nice to just get rid of it once and for all.”

 

“You can go first, I'll seize this opportunity to get us some new, clean sheets...“

 

“... So we can get 'em all dirty again....”

 

Atem tapped Seiko’s nose playfully “That's the spirit, sweetheart.”

 

The CEO shook her head, trying to suppress a fondly smile, “Why do I still take into account the nonsense you spill, I wonder” she took her leave to the bathroom.

 

“Love you too baby!” was the last thing Seiko hears before entering the immense chamber.

 

Atem got up, stretching herself methodically “Alright, time to transform this night into the most romantic one that snobby has ever had in her whole life!!!“

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Tell me again how you come to Thailand and end up eating chinese.”

 

Atem shrugged “Well, I do fancy eating chinese.”

 

“Do you now”

 

“My food, at least, when eating my women I'd rather them be Japanese” she stabbed her girlfriend lightly by the waist, where the brunette were as ticklish as herself.

 

 

 

“Hahaha _sstop_ -!“ they were sat side by side on the flamboyant double bed after showering, dressed in silk robes, shoulders brushing and legs tangled while they finished eating their last minute take outs. Atem had preferred it that way and Seiko hadn't opposed to it one bit “And were there a lot of Japanese women you ate, oh grand foreigner extraordinaire, you-”

 

“Quite a few, actually, I kind of settled down after this one snotty CEO - she got me wet in the underwear and weak in my knees and at first I thought it was only mindless attraction, but-” Kaiba’s azure eyes were sharply engulfing her now, in the way that made Atem fall in love all over again, her bottom lip bitten by her teeth. The brunette’s body was all turned on to Atem’s direction at the moment - her heart skipped a beat.

 

“... _but?_ “ Seiko took one of the Egyptian’s rose-dyed locks between her fingers, her eyes never leaving Atem’s “Please do finish this story, I'm dying to know how it ends-”

 

Atem gulped “I'm _so-_ I discovered _things_ \- about this woman, like working with her everyday and sharing great experiences - and not so great ones as well - and the utmost **love** she has for her little brother, the only family she's ever had, it's so- I'm so **in love** with her, I don't think I can't ever love anyone else ever again. She ruined me for good.“ The blond caressed Seiko’s face gently, her lover finally closing her intense eyes, letting herself go, letting herself be cherished in Atem’s touch, like she never was by anyone else before.

 

“I feel the same,“ it was almost a whisper, her eyes still closed “you ruined me, Atem, I can't never go back to what I was before you and thank the gods I cannot. I love you.“

 

“I love you too” their flames encountered themselves in one another, and with a kiss, they became ablaze.

 

 

Atem laid Kaiba on the giant bed very carefully between alluring kisses, the petals of roses previously spread scattering even further with the movement - the Egyptian reminisced briefly the surprise printed into her girlfriend’s features after walking out the shower in all her naked glory, the towel wrapped around her hair seeing not only their food and new linen sheets but candlelight and petals of red roses all over their bed. Kaiba flushed.

 

“Well, never took you for the sappy one” she remarked sarcastically, crossing her arms, blushing till the tips of her ears now.

 

Her only response was a few notes from _like a virgin_ hummed by Atem, a peck on her lips by said blonde on her way to the showers herself. Kaiba used her towel to slap the former’s butt, who laughed.

 

Back to the present moment, Atem unlaced Seiko’s robes delicatelly, opening them up like one did to a gift -  the most precious gift she's ever received - Seiko spread her legs almost immediately, the Egyptian swallowed.

 

“Love, if anything I do seem uncomfortable to you in any way please do let me know. It is my first time as well.“ Seiko nodded “Also, if you want to try something, don't be shy in requesting, we'll see what I can do, ok?”

 

“Stop being such a worrywart, I get it. Also, before you start with your incredible awkward questions, yes, I'm currently more wet than I've ever been since day one after the SRS, but you're free to use as much lubricant as you want if it makes you feel less apprehensive about hurting me and yes, I did mean the three orgasms thing, so I suggest you do your very best, as I'm still getting used to this body and it takes me way longer to climaxing so...“ She shrugged, nonchalant “Good luck”

 

Atem’s predatory look did nothing to cease Kaiba’s wetness “You know me,  love I've never backed out of a challenge,”

 

Kaiba smiled back, a kinda forceful fist locking behind the Egyptian’s blonde locks, her smile corresponding just the same “That's why I chose you”

 

“Ok, ready for me to pop that cherry?”

 

“If you brought cherry lube to this travel we're ending our relationship.”

 

“Here goes my still best punchline ever.”

 

 

“I bet. Can we get going?“ Kaiba pretended looking at a watch that wasn’t there in her pulse“ three orgasms remember? May I remind you we're still fighting jetlag?”

 

“What do I win making you come three times, by the way?

 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow “Where’s your pride, Ishak? Isn’t winning just enough?”

 

“Point taken. So, where did you put our lube anyway? I saw you sneaking it up your personal luggage,” upon seeing her partner getting redder and redder, she raised a finger “Ah- don't try to deny it!”

 

“I wasn’t-! I had high hopes ok?  I knew everything was fine from the get go, right? Bedside table right beside ya”

 

“Okay... _Ooohh my gods_ ” Atem covered her face in disbelief “Oh Seiko,”

 

“WHAT-!”

 

“ ** _Strawberry!?_** And you say I am the sappy one in this relationship!!”

 

“You keep saying it reminds you of my lips and how it smells of my hair and whatnot....  **_shut uppp_**!!!” she was covering half of her face with both her arms now  “So I bought it. After months of doing nothing I thought you'd like it _uhhhh-_ **forget** it, just get the other one, who doesn't taste like anything-“

 

“Oh no please let's just use strawberry for all our special occasions like-” I want to eat you out on strawberry flavored lube at our wedding night.”

 

“Wedding n- you're outrageous!“

 

“You love it”

 

“Unfortunately, I can't have a flawless taste for everything.”

 

“Mind you, miss, you were saying I ruined you for every other relationship ever so I guess there's no turning back now.”

 

“You said it first so I win.”

 

“ _Uhhhh_ I hate you-”

 

“I hate you more”

 

“I bet you do” Atem was skeptical.

 

“Can you just shut up and put your mouth to a better use, please?”

 

“...  As in? Enlighten me, please.”

 

“Kiss me. Suck my tits - eat me out. Fucking choke on that stupid bottle of strawberry lube, for all I care.  Not exactly on that order, though.”

 

 

“Which order would that be, then?” The blonde feigned innocence, blinking several times.

 

“Ughh just fucking kiss the lips you seem so fond of-“

 

“Up above or down below?”

 

“Atem...”

 

“K...  enough teasing, I get it...  C'here, princess” Atem kissed Seiko’s pout away.

 

They kissed and kissed some more. Kaibas hand came to play instinctively with Atem’s breasts, after unfasten her robes rapidly. Seiko pinched and maneuvered her partner’s breasts delicately, focusing completely on kissing instead - on sucking into Atem’s tongue, in interlacing their muscles together slowly and sensually, in rubbing her tongue into the blonde’s palate distracted, Atem doing these little humping movements above her who only made Seiko open her legs further, to better accommodate her girlfriend.

 

“Hey, can I show you something really cool two girls with clits can do?“ Atem whispered on top of her, mouth to mouth, eyes still closed - her smile was so mischievous it made Kaiba’s whole body shiver.

 

“I'm all ears, pumpkin”

 

Atem opened the lube, coating two fingers and bringing them to Seiko’s center straight away. She felt that her girlfriend was, in fact, pretty wet but a little care wouldn't hurt - quite literally in this case - so she rubbed a bit, spreading the liquid, feeling Kaiba’s rapid breathing directly to her face;  her smile grew bigger.

 

“Ready?”

 

“I guess I- **Oh!** ”

 

Atem positioned herself and started rubbing their clits together - Kaiba was kinda sensitive at this point for all the kissing and her girlfriend’s body heat all over her so when Atem started sucking on her tits all the same she may or may not have screamed the blonde’s name in a mix of pleasure and exasperation.

 

Kaiba was grabbing Atem’s butt, trying to, somehow, control the friction - her nails biting the Egyptian’s skin - she had never thought it could be like this, she couldn't describe in all the words of the languages she was fluent what was this - she was sweating, she was sticky; but at all the right places this time, she was out of breath, her heart was racing so fast she thought it would just jump out of her body and go its own way by any minute now - anything else may have seem foreign but she knew that sensation; she was close. She was so **_close_** \- the tingling invading her being, to the tip of her toes and fingers, spreading through her legs and arms, burning into her core... _she was_ -

 

And then everything stopped.

 

Seiko felt like she was walking at the top of the world, climbing the highest mountain and when she finally, _finally_ got to the peak of it, finally able to let go of everything she jumped into a free fall.

 

Climaxing was like falling.

 

She doesn't remember much of it coherently, except it was.... **_intense_**. It seemed like it went _on and on and on_... Was it always like this? Will it always be like this from now on? Did Atem climax as well? Atem..  _Atem..._   **_Atem..._** She loved Atem so much... She was so glad it was Atem she got to share this experience with... She hadn't any idea, She...

 

 

Kaiba realized much later she had been talking instead of thinking these things for a while now.

 

Atem laid by her side now, observing the brunette with a smug smile plastered or her face, the fucker. Kaiba didn't know if she wanted to kill her or kiss her on the lips - both of her lips.

 

“Whatever you're having, ma'am, I'm gonna want a shot.“

 

Kaiba opened and closed her mouth.

 

“No I don't think it's always like this. It's your first time. You were pretty relaxed, also, pretty much horny. It depends much on your mood and who you're with. But clits are amazing, aren't they?” She smirked. Seiko was, for one of a few moments in her life quite speechless “Also, another lovely thing” Atem reached out to the CEO’s slit without as much as a warning, rubbing her a couple times - Kaiba felt all the trembling and tingling sensation at full force again. She bit her lip – **hard**.

 

“Pretty cool huh?”

 

“Will this never - ah -  _end?_ ”

 

“Eventually. It takes its _sweeet_ time, tho. So - ready for round two? Lemme just warning you, it's not like with having a dick, so once the first orgasm is out of the way, till you start getting sore and you climaxing starts hurting a bit in the mix because you, well, played too much – there’s no light way to put it - the other ones are pretty easy to achieve, are you still up to your three orgasm thing? I can give you at least a 5 - 6 mark till you get sore, without even fingering you, just playing with your clit alone“ the blonde rubbed her partner a little more forcefully, making the latter shiver, as to making a point.

 

“Ah-! You sure know shit about that stuff, huh”

 

“You kinda guessed right on that teenager addicted to jerking off thingy so-” she shrugged, the motion a bit awkward from the position she was in.

 

“Ha! So now you're assuming you're a nympho!”

 

“I never said I wasn’t. Anyway, funny you say that while I literally have my hands on your-“

 

“ _WELL_ , you still gotta gimme two other orgasms so, chop, chop.”

 

“Your wish is my command ma'am. Heyy, wanna 69?”

 

“There's not even a drop of consciousness on this brain of yours, right?”

 

“You can’t kinkshame the shameless. So, how are we gonna do it?”

 

“You come above me - it's too much work, you're smaller anyway and my heart is still racing. Besides, I like it when you sit on my face.”

 

“Oh, and I am the kinky one?”

 

“I'm a lady. You’re corrupting me.”

 

“Well _excuse me_ your majesty, I'm going up.“ Atem discarded herself of her robes and climbed onto Kaiba like she was well used to. She swore she heard an 'I'm digging in' but didn't dwell much on it; To each their kinks.

 

‘Sides, she really did enjoy oral, so if her girlfriend liked giving it to her, who was she to complain.

 

She started to lick Kaiba’s extension, her butt and sex well stuck out for Kaiba to feast on - which she did -  the CEO settled between hard trusts into her center and  sporadic probes at her labia and folds - Atem thought she was going insane.

 

However, the Egyptian wasn't named the queen of the games for nothing, so she stepped into battle with everything she got -  Atem chose the path of no teasing, it was time for her vengeance to come - **quite literally** \- she attached her tongue to Seiko’s clit and sucked her like a lifeline, with very briefly licking and shoving in-between.

 

She knew she had winning when Seiko kinda let her hanging and started shuddering on her own.

 

After a blissful second orgasm and a slightly hurt pride, Kaiba resumed her ministrations and Atem finally came.

 

Their third climax happened to a quieter  scenario, their hands between their legs, their bodies entwined, their lips either connecting very briefly or whispering sweet nothings to each other - until they both came, breathing the same air, saying each other's names, reaffirming their feelings and promises for the last time that night before ending up in a peaceful slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

When the morning came, the sun invaded a crack of the curtain, waking the couple still sticky and sweaty from last night’s activities. Atem stretched herself, Kaiba coming after her for a cuddle almost immediately

 

“You look like a baby koala like that, Ms. Kaiba.”

 

“Fuck it, I like the way you smell when we have sex.  I also like waking up next to you.”

 

“I love how you don't possess any filters when you first wake up. Or when you're too sleepy - Or drunk.“ she caressed her girlfriends head.

 

“I love you too. Marry me Atem. Let’s have _babiiesss_. Let's give Mokuba little brothers”

 

“Whoa, I gave you so many mind blowing orgasms you're still drunk. Don't let Mokuba know you still refer to him as his mom, it's embarrassing.“

 

“He's my boy, my precious boy, I gave birth to him-“

 

“Sure thing, you did... Let's get you some coffee, almighty CEO, you don't know what you're saying,” Atem giggled.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I didn’t say any of that!!“

 

“One of these days I'll record shit you say when you're drunk in sleep and I'll do a compilation movie to exhibit at our wedding day”

 

“Then our wedding day will also be the day I become a widow.” Kaiba sipped on her black coffee very casually.

 

 

“You've been blushing less and less when I mention matrimony and the likes, it’s not funny anymore,“ Atem pouted.

 

“Well I've been thinking seriously about the matter” At least the idiot had the decency to mention this when Atem had finished her juice or else they both and the bed would be all be smelling like orange now.”

 

Orange. Hah.

 

Ok, focus.

 

“Seiko, what now-“

 

“I mean, I know officially in our country we can't get married,“ she bit on  a toast like she was talking about the weather “but we could make it official somewhere if you wanted to - USA, France, whatever - what I'm asking you here is to come live with us, Atem - I asked Mokuba, of course, and he _adores_ you, so it shouldn't be a problem. You don't need to move in right now just - spend the holidays at first. One week, one month, see if you can adapt, I just-” She looked right deep into her eyes, Atem could never say no to that eyes “I just kinda want to wake up by your side by the rest of my life, you know? Is that too much of a selfish request?”

 

“Oh- Oh Seiko... No,.... No it isn’t I...  I have no words I...  Yes- Of course we could start it off like that I just have to give Yuki and Joey a heads up I'm- _I love you so much....._.”

 

They kissed. They hugged. Kaiba let herself breathe in relief into her lover’s blonde hair “I love you too, pumpkin, I love you too”

 

The first time they had sex was rushed and desperate, the second time they did it – it had every bit of the same hopelessness, because it had seemed like they have waited just too much. Their third time was perfect.

 

Three times’ the charm, people used to say that right?

 

But it wasn't just for the sex, it must have started as a lust thing, but it had become a lifetime thing, an adventure, and a partnership.

 

 

If someone told Atem the ten seconds she took on that day a long time ago to enter that chat, searching for an internship, traveling abroad and consequently meeting Yuki and Kaiba, would turn her life like that, she wouldn't believe the person for one solid minute.

 

She wouldn't change a single thing though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for having me till here, is what I'd like to say!! I'm pretty proud of myself for have written such a huge thing - this took me a whole week writing and then eight hours editing - and this is just the beginning for my gals <3
> 
> Hope you can walk alongside me on this journey!! BTW, as we speak, I've written another one and had a couple ideas already so, it's happening guys!!! just don't know when, but soon enough I'll post more of this au in here. Hopefully!!
> 
> Anything bout my spelling mistakes and such please lemme know!!! also, SRS related stuff, if anything I read A LOT before writing bur any help is well welcomed so come talk to me, I'm shy but I don't bite etc ~
> 
> You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/pidgeing) ☆ so, that's it I guess, anything else, just hmu!!!


End file.
